Cheyenne's Ride
by Jlover12
Summary: Cheyenne moves from the Sons of Anarchy Galveston, Texas chapter to Charming, California... what will ensue? Sucky summary, better story. I do not own ANYTHING SoA... just the characters & events that are, obviously, not on the show. Kurt Sutter, I love you. Thank you & enjoy your SOA fanFIX! Quite honestly, it's better if you pop in the SoA soundtrack and listen while reading :)
1. The Hospital

"You can come with me now, Cheyenne." A chubby nurse, getting too close to my face, told me. I was sitting in the Mainland Medical Center's waiting room with a Styrofoam cup in my hands, filled with black coffee. I hadn't drank any of the black liquid so it had grown cold… I definitely wasn't going to drink it now.

I stood up in a daze and my aunt Linda took the cup out of my hands and placed it on the end table next to her chair. My uncle, Samuel Woods (Linda's husband) stood up, along with a few of my other uncles, and hugged me tight.

"Be a strong lass, like I know you are, ya hear?" he said through his thick Irish accent with a tear in his eye.

I looked up at his dark, grey eyes; my lips parted a bit but no sound came out. He nudged me towards the nurse's direction. I walked the few steps over to her (felt more like floating, really) and looked at her through furrowed brows. She had a sweet, understanding smile on her face… I wanted to tear that smile right off that pudgy face of hers.

_I could punch her square in the face…she'd get a bloody nose, nothing too serious. She's in a hospital already, anyways. _

I could almost snicker at the thought but I refrained and made no physical contact. I was too tired, she was lucky.

She turned around on her heel and started walking away- I looked at my family, a pleading look in my eyes but they just gave me nods of encouragement. I looked back at the nurse and followed; she led me down a long, starch white hallway.

God, I hated hospitals. How many more times would I have to come here to just sit and watch as someone I loved slowly passed away in front of my eyes? Hospitals are disgusting… they smell of bleach and death. Nothing good ever comes from hospital visits… not for me anyway.

I don't know how long I was following the chubby nurse for; I was staring at the tiled wall beside me trying not to listen to the annoying squeak of her shoes walking along the white, tiled floor. After many turns and going through doors, she stopped in front of a room with the door open. The name of the patient, staying in the room, was written on a whiteboard hung next to the door frame.

**Lydia Decker. **

I rolled my eyes, sighed and walked right past the nurse and into the room. A long, light blue curtain with a stupid triangle design on it, was drawn, hiding the hospital bed from the hallway

I swallowed and clenched my jaw tightly.

I felt a soft hand gently touch my arm, I turned my head back around.

"Let me know if you need anything. Anything at all, sweetie." The chubby nurses kind smile was unwavering.

"Thank you." I whispered, not entirely sure if she heard me.

She gently squeezed my arm then closed the door quietly behind her.

_Great. Now I feel bad for wanting to punch her…_

I thought as I reached for the curtain to draw it back…

There she was. Just lying there; frail, pale and unconscious- she looked like a skeleton under the thing white blankets. Her chest rose slowly up then back down- she looked peaceful but I knew she was turmoil. I stood there for I don't know how long just staring at her, looking her up and down…almost afraid to go any closer.

It was your typical hospital room. It was private, just the one bed lay in the middle. There was a big window to the right letting bright, Texan sun in; a few miles east lay Galveston Bay. There were a couple of hard looking plastic chairs over to the left of the bed and a bigger chair over to the right (I guessed the bigger chair was supposed to be the "comfortable" one, it reclined back for people who were staying long amounts of time). IVs and beeping monitors were surrounding the sleeping woman.

I looked over at the big chair then over at the hard, plastic ones and chose the latter. I didn't want to get too comfy… I never stayed that long anyway.

I sat down on one of the plastic chairs and squirmed around a bit until I found a semi-comfortable position. I watched the morphine drip slowly in an IV and wished that I, myself, had some. It stunk in there, like feces, piss and the distinct smell of medicine lingered in the room; I could easily puke up last night's dinner. I looked down at my hands, trying not to think of the smell, and started twirling the ring I had on my pointer finger around and around.

The woman in the bed let out a quiet, raspy cough. My eyes snapped up at the sound and the next thing I knew I was looking at her eye to eye.

"Hey, mom." I managed to let out. She smiled weakly and slid her bony fingered hand from off her lap to the edge of the bed and a made a motion with her fingers to come sit on the bed. I looked down at her skeletal hand and back up to her face and then rose from my chair and sat next to her.

I cupped her hand in mine and placed it on my lap. I looked at her milky eyes, they had dark, brown bags underneath and they were sunken in like a skull; her eyes used to the be the same color as mine- a dark, ocean-like blue but had since become lighter and more distant since getting sick. Her head had patches of smoky, grey hair trying to grow back due to the chemo treatments she had, unsuccessfully, undergone. This wasn't my mother… she looked more like the crypt keeper from Tales from the Crypt.

"You look good." I lied, stroking her hand; I was a horrible liar.

She rolled her sickly eyes and gave a little smirk. There was a hint of the spunky mother I remember.

She raised her bony arm up to her mouth and coughed harder. I hated when she coughed- the physical reminders were bad enough, however the coughing up blood was a harsh, cruel reminder of how much worse she was on the inside.

She had stage IV lung cancer that was eating her alive… she would never be leaving this room. She had had cancer for years, even before daddy died, but she seemed to let slowly go after his passing. It was in the last year and a half that she became terminal- the last three months, bedridden. She was a ticking time bomb; her next breath could be her last.

I hadn't come to visit in the last few weeks- I was too angry at her for letting go… for not seeming to care about leaving me. I was being selfish… 16 year-olds can be devastatingly selfish… but she had seemed fine just a few months ago! – Yesterday, my aunt Linda came to me in my room and told me I had to come visit today… my mother wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. I didn't want to believe it…

It's scary how much different and wilted away she looked from just a few weeks ago. I choked back tears…. This wasn't happening.

It wasn't until she gently swiped her gaunt fingers across my face, that I realized I was staring at her yellowing, flaky skin.

"How're you feeling?"

_What a stupid question!_ I thought, but I didn't know what else to say. I wasn't scared of much but I could feel my chest tighten and breath become harder; I couldn't do this.

She gave a slight shrug. She didn't like talking, it hurt her. We sat in silence just looking at each other.

_Could this really be the last time I see her?_ My mind was racing. _It can't be! She's too young to die! _

As if knowing I was panicking on the inside, she slowly lifted her hand to my face and motioned with her fingers to come closer. I bent forward and laid my face into her hand and caressed my cheek. I put my hand on hers and tried to snuggle my face as close to it as I could. I closed my eyes and tried to picture us when I was a little girl….

[I was about 5-6 years old playing hop scotch in the Sons of Anarchy Galveston, Texas chapter's parking lot. My father, Charlie Decker (VP of the SoA Galveston chapter) and his wife, my beautiful mother, Lydia, roared into the lot on his chromed out Harley, followed by a group of Sons on their bikes.

"Chey!" my mom screamed as we caught each other's eyes.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I yelled back with an excited grin on my face. Her and daddy had been in Sturgis for bike week, along with the rest of the club. I had been staying with aunt Linda.

I ran up to my mom and jumped into her arms.

She was wearing tight washed out boot cup jeans with black biker boots. She wore a form fitting black, lace cap sleeve top and thick silver bangles. She had big hoop earrings in and her thick, long dark brown poofy hair laid across her shoulders.

I wrapped both my little legs around her waist and she carried me into the clubhouse hugging me tightly and whispering how much she missed me into my ear.

We got into the clubhouse and sat down on one of the couches, me sitting on her lap. She reached into her purse and pulled out a little figurine of an all-black mustang horse with a silver grey mane.

I looked up at mother's sparkling blue eyes with a huge grin across my little face.

"Thank you, mommy!" I cooed as she handed it to me.

"This is a mustang." She started explain to me as I started play-galloping the figurine in the air. "They're wild horses of the west. Free to run. Free to roam. Free to ride… whenever, wherever they desire. Just like us. …Just like you." She said as she playfully poked my belly.

"Just like us!" I giggled. "It looks like Harriet, too, mommy!" I exclaimed as I excitedly kissed the horse's tiny face.

"Yes, it does." She said with a smile and kissed the top of my head.

"You can add it to your collection at home." She said enthusiastically. "How was your week, baby?" she asked me.

"Fun! Aunt Linda took me to the beach and to play with Harriet!" I smiled. "How was Sturgis?" I asked, kicking my legs back and forth.

"A lot of fun… but I couldn't wait to get back home." She replied, hugging me. "Come on, let's go find daddy!" She said, starting to tickle me. I jumped off her lap laughing, mustang figurine in one hand and my mother's sun kissed, smooth hand in the other.]

"How's riding going?" She gasped out, breaking the long silence.

My eyes shot open. This didn't sound like my mother.

I shrugged, "Good, I guess." I said through pained eyes. She lightly nodded her head and smiled another weak smile; her eyes were almost tranquil-like.

_Please don't ask me about riding!_ I thought desperately. _You'll see me ride soon enough… very soon, mom… I promise._ I wanted to say it out loud but I couldn't. With my head still resting in her hand, I closed my eyes again.

Then it happened.

All of a sudden her hand that was cupping my cheek, became limp in mine. I opened my eyes; she was staring lifelessly back at me. The heart monitor, she was hooked up to, was making a steady flatline beeping sound instead of the normal 'beep….beep….beep'.

"Mom?" I asked, looking at her clouded, pale eyes through swelling tears.

Three nurses came running into the room.

"Mom?" I asked again, a little more desperately; tears breaking through.

Two of the nurses went straight for my mother, the other- the chubby, blonde who brought me here, came to me and grabbed me by my shoulders. I hadn't realized I was trying to push the other nurses away from my mother.

"Let go of me!" I yelled as I wriggled out of her grasp, falling to my knees like a child having a temper tantrum.

"Miss Decker, please." The nurse said firmly, grabbing my shoulders again. "Please come out into the hall with me." I was trying to struggle free again.

_No! I just got here! I haven't even told her I love her!...I didn't say goodbye! _I was thinking it but it wasn't coming out.

Then everything got real slow. The hurried chatter between the two nurses by my mom were suddenly muffled. The beeping of medical devices slowly became deeper and drawled out. The nurse pulling me out the door became stronger. I felt like I had been submerged underwater. I couldn't take my eyes off my mother- I could have sworn her eyes were following me but I knew she was gone…there's no mistaking soulless eyes. I felt another hand, an even stronger hand, grab my arm and tug at me. I must've been putting up a good fight. I didn't break eye contact with her

_Please wake up! PLEASE!_ I screamed at her in my head, as if hoping telekinesis would work. No words could penetrate my mouth. I was being pulled out the door, as I saw on the of the nurses touch my mother's cheek with the back of her hand then gently reach over and close her eyes with her pointer and middle finger.

As soon as I was in the hallway, I snapped back to normal. I was no longer submerged underwater. The other hand that I felt pull me out, was another nurse who rushed into the room as soon as I was out.

"Miss Decker…. Cheyenne?" The chubby nurse asked, looking at me with deep concern. She touched my right elbow but I quickly jerked it away.

"Let me go get your uncle-"she started. I must've looked at her like I was about to melt. "Please sit down, sweetie." She suggested, motioning me over to a chair. I looked at the chair then back at her. She stepped forward and helped me towards the chair. She sat me down and felt my forehead, I was sweating.

"I'm going to your aunt and uncle and some water. Just relax here." She was almost pleading. I nodded but I wasn't really listening to her. She scuttled down the hall.

I dropped my head into my hands and started crying profusely.

_What is going on?!_ I screamed at myself, as I rubbed my eye sockets as hard as I could with my palms.

I looked up for a moment, trying to catch my breath. I saw a nurse walk out of my mother's room and take a deep breath; she looked over at me with sincere sympathy.

I forgot how to breathe.

Next thing I knew I was walking, then jogging, then running down the white hallways of the hospital. I was running around corners and through doors but everything looked the same. I was lost. My heart started to pound and race, my body was getting overheated, I felt a pearl of sweat roll down my left temple.

I stopped running when I got to an intersection- four long hallways went off in each direction. I bent down and put my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath and bearings. I looked up and everything was swirling around in front of me. The long hallways around me turned into one then into six, going up and down, all around- like looking through a kaleidoscope.

I was about to pass out when a stranger came up to me and placed his hand on my hyperventilating back.

"Ma'am, are you o-" he started.

"Where….is…." I breathed, I couldn't think.

"Ma'am, you should sit do-" he started again.

"WHERE IS THE EXIT?! HOW THE FUCK DO I GET OUT OF HERE!?" I finally screamed at him.

The stranger took a step back then pointed down the hallway to the right.

"Go down this hall, make a right. There will be a set of doors, go through them and you'll be in the waiting room." He said calmly.

I didn't look at him and I didn't thank him. I just started running down the hall he told me to. I needed to get out.

I ran down the hall and turned right. A set of doors with a sign that read 'Waiting Room' stood there. I broke through the doors and into the room full of people waiting to hear the news that their loved ones were dead.

In a quick flash, I saw the chubby nurse over with my leather clad family. My aunt Linda's face was buried into my uncle Sam's cut, he was listening intently at what the nurse was saying. All my other uncles were standing behind them looking gravely.

I made it through the waiting room without any of them seeing me. I ran through the automatic doors and out into the warm sunlight and fresh air.

I kept running until I got to the end of the parking lot and collapsed to my knees on a patch of grass. By not my family would be realizing that I was gone and would probably be searching for me around the hospital. I dry-heaved a couple times then puked. I blinked rapidly trying to stop crying then puked again. I was starting to feel dizzy again so I sat down on the grass; blue and pink dot popped in and out and clouded my vision. I thought I could hear people yelling my name in the distance but I couldn't concentrate. My breathing became lighter and then everything went black.


	2. Photographs & a Visitor

*Friday, July 8th 1994- One week after my mother's death…

I was pacing around my mother's room in our house. I had pulled out a brown box that was hiding in her closet and placed it on her made bed. I knew what was in it but I didn't want to open it yet… didn't know if I'd be able to handle it without crying.

Sons of Anarchy members and their old ladies from chapters all across the United States had slowly been filling the streets of Galveston, Texas for the past week; it wasn't until today, however, that they started rolling in in massive droves. My mother's funeral was set for Sunday afternoon at 2pm.

This past week could go down in history as one of the worst weeks in my life… only matching that to the week after my father's passing.

It was one of the hottest summers I had experienced in Southern Texas; I was used to it but I'm not gonna lie when I say it was almost unbearable to be outside for any long period of time during the day.

I had spent most of the week helping my aunt Linda with the funeral preparations; which I had insisted on, I didn't want to sit around doing nothing. The other half of my time was spent at the stables with my horse, Harriet.

My parents had bought me Harriet when I was 4. She was young, herself, being only 2 years old. In Texas, it's not unheard of to have a horse- everyone's a cowboy down here. For being only 4, I remember the day I got Harriet like it was yesterday…

[My mom and I pulled up to the stables in my dad's 1968 Ford pickup truck; my dad was trailing behind us on his Harley. She looked over at me in the passenger seat with a huge smile.

"You ready, baby? Let's go play with some horseys!" she exclaimed as she opened the car door to get out.

"Yay!" I screamed and scooted my butt across the seat to get out of the driver's side door with her. My dad had parked his bike and was walking up towards his wife with a grin.

I ran hurriedly up to the stables in front of them. My dad ran up behind me and hoisted me up in the air, I was giggling the entire time. We went through the stinky stables and ended up in a huge pasture on the other side as my dad set me down on the grass. The sky was a deep orange and pink hue due to the setting sun. It was warm and crickets were chirping in the background.

I looked over and there she was, leaning her huge head over the wooden fence. A beautiful, shiny black horse; she looked majestic...it was the biggest animal I had ever seen in person.

I looked up at her, stunned.

"This is Harriet, Chey." My dad said as he was bending down to my level, "she's all yours." He whispered.

I was in awe. "Mine?" I asked, eyes the size of saucers. My dad nodded his head. My mom handed me a piece of carrot and told me to feed it to Harriet.

"Palms up. Don't let her bite your little fingers off, hunny." She said.

I walked up to the fence with a just a hint of hesitation. Harriet neighed and shook her head, her mane flying everywhere. With that, I giggled and all hesitation was gone. I climbed up the fence and held the carrot in front of Harriet's face. Her lips smacking and big human-like teeth crunching down on the carrot, made me laugh.

I jumped down off the fence, "I wanna ride her! I wanna go fast like daddy!" I said, jumping up and down and clapping my hands with excitement.

My mom laughed, picked me up and handed me another carrot. She carried me over to Harriet.

"Ok, baby. We'll get you some lessons." She told me as she kissed my forehead; I smiled and fed my new, beautiful horse the carrot.]

My reverie was interrupted by the loud, thunderous roar of motorcycles going past my house. I looked out the window and saw a group of about 20-25 bikes rolling by headed towards the clubhouse. From the window I could see the back of the guy's kuttes; the SoA Grim Reaper holding a crystal ball with the anarchy "A" in the middle, along with a scythe whose handle had been replaced with a M16 rifle.

As the last guy rode by, I kept staring out the window.

_What was I going to do? Where was I going to live? What is going to happen to my parent's house?...to my house? _The only time my mind stopped racing was during the couple hours I got of sleep a day and even then I was having nightmares. This had been the first time I had been alone this week- I had been staying with uncle Sam and aunt Linda at their house.

As I stood at the window thinking, a slow, acoustic version of Fortunate Son by Creedence Clearwater Revival came on the radio- I snapped out of it. I walked over to my mom's dresser and turned it up and starting singing quietly along to the guitar riffs…

*Some folks are born to wave the flag; oh, they're red, white and blue; and when the band plays "hail to the chief'; oh, they point the cannon at you, lord… it ain't me, it ain't me… I ain't no senator's son, son… it ain't me, it ain't me… I ain't no fortunate one, no…*

I walked over from the dresser to the box on the bed and opened it. I dragged the box on the floor and sat down on the carpet. I reached in the box and dug around; I started pulling handfuls of old photographs out and laying them on the floor around me.

I smiled at a black and white photo of my dad, back in the 60's, hanging out with a few of his Vietnam army buddies on their bikes. I turned the photo over; written in pen was the date and the names of each guy in the picture: May '69- Charlie Decker, John Teller, Piney Winston & Clay Morrow- Sons of Anarchy, Charming California. I grazed my thumb over my mother's writing then set the photo down with the others.

Not quite sure how long I spent looking through photos of the MC, my parents, my family, Halloween parties, crab feasts, Christmases, weddings, motorcycle rallies, me when I was a baby…because before I knew it, a warm orange glow was coming through the open blinds of the window. I stood up and wiped the tears from my face and stretched.

"I need a cigarette." I told myself. I hadn't smoked a cigarette in a week but… well, fuck it.

I walked across the hall and into my room. I pulled out a cigarette from the pack and my lighter. I then made the few steps over to my window and pushed it open all the way. I climbed through the window and onto the roof of the house- this was my favorite spot.

The air had become cooler with the onset of twilight. The orange sky was splattered with wispy, purple clouds. The smell of brine, from Galveston Bay, and honeysuckle permeated the air around me.

I lit my cigarette and put it to my mouth and took a deep drag. I sat there in silence just staring at the lush, green backyard and the faint twinkling of the newly appearing stars.

I was on my fourth drag when I heard high-heeled footsteps coming towards the open window.

"Hey, baby." A woman's voice said. Sounded exactly like my mother.

I snapped my head over and saw a timeless beauty; sticking her head out of the window looking at me.

"Aunt Gemma!" I screamed with a smile.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked, smiling back at me. I nodded and scooted over so there was room for her. She crawled out onto the roof and sat down next to me.

"Oh, it's nice up here." she said, pulling a cigarette out for herself. I snapped up my lighter for her cigarette and lit it for her. "Thanks. When did you start smoking?" she continued.

I shrugged, "I dunno. I don't really smoke… only when I'm stressed or bored, I guess." I answered.

She looked over at me with a smirk and put her arm around me. She really was beautiful; she had dark, auburn hair with blond highlights, her makeup was always flawless, nails always done. She was wearing tight jeans with high-heeled boots and a cream colored satin and lace tank top. I swear she didn't look any different now than she did in some of photos I had just gone through (she was in many- my mom and her were best friends).

Gemma, very much like my own mother, was loved by all. You couldn't help but love them. Always had a huge, beautiful, welcoming smile and open arms out. A lioness though, you didn't mess with either one's family; they both could turn deadly in a split second if you wronged them.

I leaned into her hug and laid my head on her shoulder.

"I've missed you. How're you doing, sweetheart?" she asked as she stroked my hair.

I scoffed, "I've been better." She squeezed me tighter then positioned herself so that she was looking at me face to face.

She grabbed both sides of my face with her hands, "I'm so sorry I haven't been around, baby. Shits been crazy at home." She said sincerely.

I knew what she meant. Her husband, John Teller- the founding member of SoA and also one of my dad's best friends- had been killed in a motorcycle accident late last year. I hadn't been able to make his funeral…trying to stay around for my mom and all but all of Galveston chapter's crew had. I hadn't seen Gemma for years. It wasn't until right now that I realized how much I loved having Gemma here…with me…it was like having my mom around- aunt Linda couldn't fill that void.

"I know." I nodded, my eyes starting to get a little glassy. "I'm just so-" I started crying, "so happy you're here now." I finished and wrapped both my arms around her. She let me sob into her hair and just held me, rocking gently back and forth.


	3. The Suggestion

Saturday, July 9th 1994- night before my mother's funeral…

Aunt Linda, Gemma and I were sitting around a square shaped table on Linda's backyard patio. They were chatting about the photographs I had dug out of my mother's closet; I had decided to watch the fireflies that were dancing around in the air, instead of joining in on their conversation. Gemma had spent a few minutes, the previous night, looking through the photos but had insisted that I brought them over to aunt Linda's house so that they could reminisce about the good ole days.

The warm night air smelled of Texan barbeque. A few of the other old ladies had been in the kitchen feverishly working on preparing tonight's family dinner, while the three of us sat outside. They had spent most of the day at Linda's house finishing up the preparations for the funeral- now that that was completed everyone was just waiting to tell one of their closest friends their final goodbyes tomorrow.

The men had stayed at the clubhouse doing only God knows what… probably getting drunk; but would be heading to the house anytime now for dinner. All of Galveston's charter and their old ladies, plus Gemma, would be sitting around Linda's huge dining room table tonight.

"Hey, Lin!" Daisy, an older old lady with dark, tan skin, called over from the back kitchen door. "You want me to put out all these side dishes you have in the fridge, hun? Everything else is done." She finished in her deep, southern drawl.

"Yea, please! The boys should be here any minute. We'll be in shortly." Linda yelled back. She looked back over at the photos on the table.

"Oh, look!" Gemma giggled, "Look at the six of us…" she shook her head and sighed, "so young." Gemma handed the photo to Linda.

Linda laughed, "This was right after Charlie and Lydia transferred from Charming to Texas… when you and John use to visit." She teased.

"Yea." Was all Gemma replied, unamused, starting to put the photos back in the brown box.

I smacked a mosquito on my arm and looked over in aunt Linda's direction. "Hey, aunt Linda?" I asked as I stood up and slid my flip flops back onto my bare feet. She looked up at me from the photo strewn table. "What's happening to my parent's house?" I asked, innocently.

Linda sighed, "Chey, I know you're worried, but it's going to be okay. I was going to wait until next week to talk to you about all of that." She answered, stuffing photos in the box but keeping eye contact with me.

"I figured, but I can't stop thinking about all this shit. …Are you gonna keep it?" I asked, indicating the house. In her hesitating silence, I knew the answer was no. "How about all my stuff? …All of their stuff?" I asked, voice rising. My cheeks and ears were starting to burn; I had grown up in that house! With the only two blood relatives that I know of in this whole world. I felt myself choking back tears, when I felt Gemma's calming hand on my back.

"I'm sorry, hunny." Aunt Linda said closing the box. "I know you don't fully understand…but we can't keep that house." I started crying; Linda came up and hugged me tight and whispered in my ear, "we'll put everything sentimental and valuable in storage. You come live here with Sam and I…everything will be ok, hun." She finished, still hugging me.

The sound of motorcycle engines were faintly getting closer to the house.

I jerked out of embrace; tears falling from my eyes. "THIS ISN'T FAIR! SHE WOULDN'T HAVE WANTED YOU TO GET RIDE OF HER HOUSE!" I screamed at her. Linda looked at me, stunned, I had never spoken to here that way. My burst of anger had come out of nowhere.

"We have no choice, Cheyenne." She said firmly but understandingly.

I was about to start screaming at her again when-

"Maybe she needs to get away from here for a bit?" Gemma chimed in, stroking my hair behind my ear with her polished fingers.

Linda's eyes shot to Gemma's.

"Gemma…" Linda started, slowly shaking her head.

"She needs to get out of Texas. Get a little change of scenery, maybe?" Gemma continued, staring right back at Linda.

_Leave Texas? _I thought._ Yea….that sounds great…_ I felt my heart flutter with excitement.

I stopped crying and waited for Linda's response.

Linda looked at me dishearteningly.

"Like where, Gemma?" Linda asked her frustrated.

Gemma looked at her and with a grand smile replied, "Charming?"


	4. The Plea

"Please aunt Linda! Let me go with Gemma!" I pleaded through tears.

I had skipped out on dinner and shot straight to my room after Linda had put down Gemma's suggestion of me going to Charming, California. The conversation, outside, had quickly turned from me just going for a mini vacation to Gemma offering her home to me saying I could move out there, live with her and finish up high school… but Linda hadn't liked the idea very much.

"Why can't I go?!" I cried, "You're not my mother!" I knew the words hurt her but it was true. She had come up to my room after dinner and after everyone had left and found me rummaging through my closet, dragging all my clothes out, infuriated. The only people left in the house now were uncle Sam and Gemma…and I didn't care if they heard my temper tantrum.

"Because, Chey, you're only 16 and I'm your legal guardian now. I just don't think that you staying in Charming with Gemma is a good idea right now." Linda said calmly, sitting on the edge of my bed.

I dropped the handful of clothes I had in my arms, to the floor and said with as much calmness as I could muster, "If not now… then when, Linda?" I asked, glaring at her, knowing that me not calling her 'aunt' Linda would sting.

Linda shook her head slowly, "I have to make sure that you at least graduate high school… Charming is very different than here."

"So, you're afraid I won't finish school?" I asked, with a hint of snarky attitude.

"I'm afraid you'll get messed up in bad shit, Chey." She said, standing up from the bed, "This conversation is over. You're my responsibility, I have to make sure make sure you're taken care of and given a semi-normal life." She walked over to my bedroom door, "This isn't up for debate. Now, we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow, hun. Get some sleep. I love you, Chey." She finished as she turned my light off and closed the door behind her.

I stood in the middle of my room in complete darkness. I screamed at the top of my lungs then crumpled onto the bed and sobbed into my pillow until I fell asleep…


	5. The Push

Gemma's POV

I sat across from Sam Woods, President of SoA Galveston, Texas charter, twirling my coffee mug around on the table. We had been listening to Linda's conversation with Cheyenne about Cheyenne moving out to Charming with me.

We heard a door shut and then a blood curdling scream- of which I assumed was Cheyenne's.

Linda walked into the room and sighed, "Why did you have to bring Charming up, Gemma?"

I shrugged, "I think it's a good idea." I replied, not changing my mind. "She needs to get away, Lin. Both her parents are dead, you're getting rid of their house…she has nothing here."

"And what does she have in Charming?!" she almost yelled.

I stared at her, could she really be forgetting was it was like to be young? "A new start." I stated, simply.

She sat down and covered her face with her hands, flustered, she was about to start crying.

"She's too much like her mother, Lin." I pushed. "If you fight this…if you fight her….you're going to lose her." I leaned back in the chair, "Lydia was 17 when she ran away from her parents because they didn't understand her desire of wanting to go out and experience new things! And if Cheyenne runs away… she won't come running to a Sons charter. She'll run away from the club… for good." I said, trying not to get angry.

I sat there looking at Linda, she was shaking her head not knowing what to do or say.

"I'm her guardian now, I wouldn't let anything bad happen… would make sure she didn't run away. I would help her have a happy life." It was almost like she was trying to prove that to herself. "If she leaves, than everything that reminds us of Charlie and Lydia would be completely gone." She wept.

I gave her an icy glare, "Just because it's written on a piece of paper, doesn't mean you're her mother. Won't stop her from doing what she wants. Won't stop her from running away. You can't keep her here just for your selfish tendencies…don't be such a bitch." I finished, rapping my fingers on the table.

"What do you think, Sam?" I asked, my eyes flickering over to the quiet president.

He looked at me and nodded his head, "Aye," he looked into Linda's teary eyes, "she's not goin' to be 'appy here, love. Gem's right, she's too much like her ma… she's gona start feelin' cooped up. We don't want her runnin' away." He shook his head, "Cheyenne's a good girl, and would make her parents proud… I don't think movin' out to Charmin will change that, Lin."

Linda looked at us, defeated. She knew, deep down, what was right for Cheyenne.

"What about your son?" Linda asked me, tartly.

"What about Jackson?" I asked back coldly, eyebrows raised.

"He's a little older than Cheyenne. I just don't want her getting into trouble out there." She said.

"What exactly are you implying, Linda? Jax will treat her like his little sister. You have nothing to worry about… she'll be with me." I answered, my icy glare still fixed on her.

Linda wiped tears from her cheeks.

"Umm," Linda started, trying to find the words, "I'd like her to stay the duration of the summer. Help with the house and storage…I'll talk to her in the morning before the funeral…" she trailed off.

I raised an eyebrow and a smile crept onto my face, "coming around there, Lin?"

She shot her eyes at me; her eyes looked darker than normal. "You keep her out of trouble. No drugs. No pregnancies. No jail time… or so help me I swear I will come to Charming and bring her ass back here." She said, more sternly than I'd ever seen her.

"What do you think we are? A bunch of hoodlum outlaws?" I asked with a smirk.


	6. Goodbye

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE FOLLOWS, FAVORITES AND REVIEWS! SO AWESOME. I HOPE YOU'RE LIKING READING THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I LIKE WRITING IT!** **ENJOY!**

*August 31st 1994- day before I leave for Charming…

[My mother's funeral is just a big blur to me. I remember staring at the casket at the burial site; the flowers that sat on top; the rumble of thousands of Harleys. I remember shaking hands with people, hugging others. I don't remember what was said; I don't remember who gave speeches. I was being pulled in all directions, I don't remember by whom. I remember some old lady singing… but I don't remember what song…

I had woken up that morning at 7am on the dot not remembering anything from the night before or what was going on that day.

Then it hit me.

I remembered the fight I had had with aunt Linda; my pleads of letting me go out and live with Gemma in Charming. Then I remembered what day it was….

I felt a slight hint of regret for being so mean to Linda but, weirdly enough, I was still mad. I didn't want to talk to her, as selfish as it may have seemed- I could go the rest of the day without seeing her. Who was she to tell me what I could and couldn't do… my mother never would have done that… and now this woman, who wasn't my mother, was telling me what was good for me and what wasn't.

I jumped out of bed, piles of clothes still strewn all over the floor, and headed towards my bathroom. I closed the door and locked myself in. I opened the window and lit a cigarette.

_Hey Aunt Linda! I'm smoking a cigarette! Wana say something about that?!_ I screamed in my head. _Fucking hypocrite._

I looked at myself in the mirror. The thin skin around my eyes were red and puffy from crying myself to sleep but the redness made my blue eyes pop. My usually straight, long, black hair was a matted, tangled mess. The freckles around my nose and cheeks had been more pronounced since summer started but were hiding under the tear stains.

I finished my cigarette then flicked the butt out the open window. I turned on the shower and stepped in; I stayed in there until all the hot water was gone… just sitting there.

I hopped out and wrapped my hair and body in two separate towels and opened the door.

"Smoking in the bathroom, huh?" I jumped then rolled my eyes. Linda was sitting on my bed.

I didn't say anything.

"Cheyenne, we need to talk." She said.

"I think we already did last night." I answered with my back towards her; I was looking through a pile of clothes for something to wear.

She sighed, "Cheyenne, I talked to uncle Sam and Gemma last night..." I still didn't look at her but she had my attention.

"We've decided to…" she paused, "I've decided to let you go live with Gemma out in Charming." She finished.

I turned my head around at her with a questioning look. "I thought you said it wasn't up for debate?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yea. Well, Gemma and Sam helped me realize that you being around here probably isn't the best thing." I was stunned, I hadn't expected this. "Gemma brought up a good point- that going out there will be a new, fresh start for you. It breaks my heart to think of letting you go but, I think your mother… and your father would agree to this decision." Light tears started falling from her eyes, "to let you be free… to let you do what you want. You're a good girl, you deserve to be happy, sweetie." I sat there on my knees, staring at her in shock. She put her head in her hands and cried.

I crawled over to her and laid my head on her lap.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch last night, aunt Linda." I said sincerely.

"No, you don't apologize. I'm sorry." She tilted my head up towards hers, "I'm not your mother. I can't make decisions for you and tell you what to do. You're smart. If going out and living with Gemma is want you want… then I will help make that happen for you, Chey. I don't want you to think I'm just being selfish wanting to keep you here. I love you. I loved your parents and now…" she choked on tears, "and now you'll be gone. But I can live with that… what I can't live with is you hating me."

"I don't hate you. Not even last night." I wanted to cry but my blood was coursing too fast throughout my veins.

She stroked my hair, "all I ask is that you stay around here for the rest of the summer. Help with that house and getting things into storage…"

"Of course I will." I said kneeling in front of her. "Thank you, aunt Linda." I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

She laughed through tears, "please don't thank me. Just last night I was about to keep you here against your wishes… thank your uncle and Gemma." She hugged me and then kissed the top of my head. "Alright, hun," she started, wiping tears from her face, "we have a lot to do… people are going to start showing up here in the next hour or so. Get dressed and come downstairs and help with breakfast." I nodded and she stood up.

"Aunt Linda?" I asked as she was at my door. "Are you sure about this?"

She walked over to me and cupped my face in both of her hands, "Positive. It's not like I'll never see you again." She kissed my forehead and was out the door.

So many things were swimming around in my head but I had to focus on the main event that was today…

By the time I made it downstairs, people were coming in and out all dressed in black garb. For the next nine hours, Charming was the last thing on my mind.]

It's weird how much shit lifts off your shoulders once a funeral is out of the way.

I had spent the last month and a half helping uncle Sam and aunt Linda with getting everything from my parent's house into storage and packing up the stuff I was taking to California.

During my last week in Galveston, I spent many hours sitting on the sidewalk across from my house with the 'FOR SALE' sign in front, watching as potential buyers walked in and out.

On my last night, I walked back through the summer night to my aunt and uncle's house. Summer was coming to an end but the chirp of crickets and the smell of honeysuckle still swam in the air.

I walked up to the front porch and twisted the doorknob-

"SURPRISE!" people yelled from inside the house. I gave a little scream and jumped back.

There was a banner hanging from the ceiling that read 'Good Luck in Charming, Chey!', streamers were hanging all around. Everyone was there. Aunt Linda and uncle Sam were in front with huge smiles on their faces and Gemma was right next to them. I ran in and gave everyone hugs and kisses.

After I had thanked everyone for coming, Gemma took me aside.

"You ready for California, baby?" she asked me, eyes glittering.

I smiled, "I'm so excited! I thought I'd be meeting you out there, though."

"Well, surprise! I'm on the same flight as you tomorrow." She answered. I hugged her. I was so ready to start my new life.

"Look, I know it sucks, but school starts day after tomorrow. I don't know why they just don't start after Labor Day, but what can ya do? You up to start school then, or do you just want to wait til next week?" she asked me, I had never been given the choice of going to school or not.

"Oh, I'll just go day after tomorrow, I guess." I shrugged.

Gemma smirked, "Good girl. You can teach those Charming boys a thing or two." And with that, she winked at me and disappeared into the crowd.


End file.
